The Teddy Lupin Story
by rougette
Summary: Victoire Weasley has always been the only woman in Teddy Lupin's life, though she can't even stand being in the same room as him. After an unfortunate accident brings the two together, Victoire starts to rething her feelings for Teddy. But is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MAJOR editing done (: enjoy!**

I can feel his eyes watching me as I attempt to concentrate on the problem at hand. Merlin, must he always fixate me as if I were some sort of attraction? Is there no rest? I steadily lean toward my best girl mate Imoen Peters and whisper out of the side of my mouth, as not to attract attention from Professor Piccolo, "Is Lupin still here?"

Imoen demurely looks behind her in the most casual fashion, then turns to the front again and gives a curt nod. "Yes. He's still sitting by the back watching you. Excuse me, _he's observing_ _the lesson_. And you just _happen_ to penetrate his line of vision."

I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "Doesn't he realize how ridiculous he looks? That he seriously is making a fool of himself? A seventh year 'observing' fifth year Defense classes because he 'aspires' to become an Auror in the future? It's really just incredible that he has the balls to do that."

"To give him credit though," Imoen points out, "he makes sure to look credible when he's, er, observing. He sits with the fifth year boys and all but he still stands out."

I snort. "Purple hair will do that to you."

"That's not what I mean, Tor," Imoen says. "He always looks...regal I suppose. Accomplished."

Accomplished? Teddy Lupin? The boy who has been following me around ever since I can remember? The one who would purposely just happen to be at the Burrow on the days I am to visit Grammy and Grandad Weasley and the one who always happens to be "dropping by" whenever I am babysitting over at the Potter's house? The one who constantly craves my attention and everybody else's? The one who needs to always be the best, the most acclaimed, the brightest? Teddy Lupin is nothing but a thorn in my side and I am completely prepared to admit it. Teddy Lupin will never be anything other than the annoying boy who once had my friendship but compromised it for his own selfish desires.

"Correct, Miss Peters. Five points to Gryffindor for your efforts." While I was daydreaming, Imoen had correctly answered the Professor's question. Murmuring a quick, "Thank you Professor," Imoen taps her parchment and I quickly copy her response to the question. Curse of the Bogies, I'll have to remember that.

"Now onto the Bond of Blood. Who is able to explain that to the class? Yes, Wood. No, not you, Wood. Your brother Wood. Yes, Mr. Wood, in the back."

Imoen and I turn to the back of the chamber from which Oliver Wood II's eloquent "teacher voice" as we call it is wafting. And sitting at his table is none other than Teddy Lupin, the bane of my existence. He's watching me with a queer look on his face. I notice, his hair is a natural sandy blonde today and his eyes a soft brown. He looks almost mild-mannered. At least that's what I would think if I didn't know he was Teddy Lupin.

Imoen nudges me and I turn my attention to Oliver.

"The Bond of Blood is an extremely powerful form of ancient magic," Oliver begins, a very serious look upon his face. "It occurs when a person sacrifices himself or herself for a family member out of love."

Michael Nott laughs from the other side of the room, then disguises it as a cough.

"This serves as protection in the blood of the person who was saved," Oliver continues, ignoring Nott's distraction.

"Very good, Wood. An additional five points to Gryffindor," declares Piccolo. He turns back the blackboard but as he does so, Oliver remarks, "Thank you, Professor. It's a very important and intriguing charm."

A chiming laugh comes from my left side. I turn to notice Nell Wood at the table next to me, laughing with her impish smile at her twin brother's complete suck up attitude to the Professor. It's not uncommon at all, but we're all so used to his demeanor toward the professors that now we simply admire it. But Nell still gets a kick out of Ollie's stunts. And the rest of us get a kick out of the both of them.

Sometimes Imoen and I feel a bit guilty about calling each other best mates, but when I really think about it, there is no reason we should feel that way. Nell is the kind of girl who doesn't even need a best girl mate. She's completely self-sufficient, smart enough to out-wit anyone, cute enough to get her way with most things, and spunky enough to stand up for herself even in the strangest of circumstances. She can get herself out of any trouble there is and can think up an excuse in seconds flat. She has Oliver for when she needs to talk serious and she has Imoen and I for when she needs to spout girl talk.

But all in all, she's far to catty to have a real best girl mate or to have a lasting dependant relationship with her brother. Or any boy for that matter. Nell is bound to end up an old maid just because I really can't think of any man who can handle her. Except maybe Uncle Ron. Dad says if Ron can put up with Aunt Hermione, he can put up with anyone and I reckon he's right.

Oliver is almost the complete opposite of Nell. He's a load of fun when he's in a good, happy mood (which is typically his personality) but he can also be a real serious thinker. Imoen always kids him that he thinks too much but really that's just Ollie. What a cross breed those Woods are--a complete blend of their Quidditch star father and novelist mother. Oliver typically will hang out with Imoen and I during school, but his real best mate is Jimmy Mayer who he's on the Quidditch team with. Imoen and I both dreadfully abhor Jimmy but mostly because he dismally hates us. He's a real man's man, if you know the type.

And then there's Imoen, the sweetheart of the group. She's the cutest little thing and so soft-spoken that you just want to hug her. She just got out of a year-long relationship with this bloke called Devon Clearwater-Hayes and she was badly marred by the whole thing. It's turned her somewhat quieter still and untrusting but I can't really blame her for that. But still, she manages to see the good in everyone, though even she agrees with me that Teddy Lupin needs to sod off and get a life. Or maybe I just said that and she nodded absently. Whichever it was, she's my best mate and I'm sure she agrees with me on all Teddy Lupin matters.

Speaking of which...

I quickly rip a small piece of parchment from my roll and scribble down, _Is Teddy Lupin still back there by Oliver?_ Looking to my right I notice that Imoen is still steadily taking notes and being a good little diligent student. Instead of disturbing her (not something that best mates should do), I instead fold the parchment and drop it to the chamber floor, flicking it over to the edge of Nell's table with the tip of my foot. She grins at me and picks up the parchment, reading quickly and replying, sending the note my way in the same fashion.

Anything to get out of paying attention in class.

_Is Teddy Lupin still sitting back there by Oliver?_

_Yes, he is. And when I looked he was still staring at you with those incredibly gorgeous eyes. Honestly Tor, any other girl would be freaking excited if Ted were in love with her but you treat him like shit all the time. I don't know how he can still chase after you._

_Oh please, Nell. 'Incredibly gorgeous eyes?' You never know what color his eyes are going to be one day to the next 'cus he's always so busy showing off to the world that he can change his appearance with the blink of an eye. And I don't treat him /ithatI badly, I just don't always want him on my case. I don't know how Oliver can even deal with him for this amount of class time, let alone be on the Quidditch team with him._

_Ollie doesn't just put up with him, from what I hear they're friends. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Ollie needs to get away from his more feminine reputation._

_Oliver doesn't have a feminine reputation! Just because he hangs out with Imoen and I a lot doesn't mean that he's gay or anything._

_Oh Merlin no I wasn't saying that he was gay! I have firm proof that Oliver isn't gay...though I'd really not like to talk about it. It's just all a bit gross to me honestly, even knowing that my brother has a manhood. But anyway, I was just saying that he hangs out with girls more than boys and that's just a bit odd. So it's good he and Teddy Lupin hang about._

_Couldn't he have picked a better one though? All laughing matters aside, Oliver really know how to pick 'em (sarcastic!). First Jimmy Mayer and now Teddy Lupin! He has more luck with girlfriends apparently._

_I know, right!? Seeing as he got Marie Donner to date him for FOUR MONTHS last term! And all through September and October he dated that pretty blonde girl, what was her name?_

_Vesta Finch. You really don't know the names of your own brother's conquests, Nell?!_

_He can remember his girls' names himself, that's one thing I don't have to pick up after him for. I just looked back again, Tori. He's not looking at you this time. Maybe he's finally given up._

_I couldn't be so lucky. Teddy Lupin will never give up on me._

_Why must you be so completely negative about him! He isn't all that bad, Tori!_

_He is too, Nell. You don't see him the same way that I see him, you don't know what I've seen in the past or what's happened between us previously. You see a pretty little face, albeit constantly changing, and you see a charming guy who could get any girl on the face of the planet. I see a lowly womanizer who cares more about putting himself on a pedestal that he ever will about anyone else. I'm not ready to let myself be the girl that succumbs to his act. Let him come to me, I don't care. But I'm not putting out anything in return. I know all he'll be is a sad little orphan who doesn't get anything good out of life because he's too busy keeping up his pride. And I'm the easiest conquest for him to keep pushing at, but I won't be pushed over anytime soon._

_That's really harsh, Victoire. No lie. You really don't see anything good in Teddy? Anything at all?_

_No._

_Listen, Tor, I know that all your life you've always hated Teddy. Maybe not all your life but a big part of it. But maybe you've completely brainwashed yourself into thinking it so much that you can't think anything else. Teddy isn't the bad guy you make him out to be. Maybe you just haven't seen what's inside._

_..._

_Admit it, you can't say one good thing about Teddy Lupin because your stubborn old self won't let you. Admit it._

_I can so. I could say something if I wanted to._

_Then say something._

_I don't want to._

_Stubborn ass._

_Just because I don't like Teddy doesn't mean I'm stubborn about all things. He just wants something that I don't want._

_Stubborn prude ass._

_Fine! Okay, fine, I'll say something! I just have to think first._

_Fine. I'm waiting..._

_I suppose...he's rather good looking._

_..._

_Fine. He's very good looking. His eyes are very nice and his hair is unique...in a good way. And his smile is good too._

_You can't just say looks!_

_Okay! Fine! He's...he's very committed to things._

_What do you mean?_

_Very committed to...causes. And people I suppose._

_How?_

_He doesn't give up trying._

_So what you're really telling me is this: Teddy Lupin is very committed to causes and people. Teddy Lupin is there for people. TEDDY LUPIN DOESN'T GIVE UP ON PEOPLE._

_Yeah, maybe. I guess that's what I'm saying._

_He doesn't give up on people, he doesn't just walk away._

_What are you, a Teddy Lupin expert?_

_I'm saying that he is perfect for you. He's crazy about you and won't stop trying. Which is perfect for your trust issues._

_My trust issues!? I think now you're getting me confused with Imoen._

_You both have them. You only trust each other. And Ollie. And maybe me. Sometimes. I don't know. But you have trust issues too and I don't know where they come from. But Ted would be a perfect way to get over them._

_Ha. Not._

_Shut up and just listen to me for once, Tor._

Imoen nudges me. "We're dismissed. Get your stuff together, I'm absolutely starving for supper. And you had better tell me all that you and Nell talked about. I'm not daft, I know it was something serious by the way your forehead was all scrunched by the end of the conversation." She started to gather her things, brushing her papers into her bag.

"Oh, it was all really just silly stuff. Nothing to worry about Imoen." Nell folds the note in half and smacks it down on my table, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Well I'm off to go find Freddie Banes. He owes me a kreuller from this morning. Goodbye all. Oi, Oliver! Wait up!" She scampered after her brother and Jimmy who were just making their way to the door.

"She's completely mental that one," Imoen laughs, watching after Nell. "But she's one of my favorite people here. How does that happen?"

"Dunno," I mutter, still a bit disgruntled from my conversation. I crumple the folded note up a bit and was about to shove it into my bag when a swift hand grabs it from me unexpectedly.

"Oh for joy, what do we have here?" Standing in front of me smirking is none other than Teddy Lupin. And he's holding my note.

"Why would you be interested in a bit of parchment that Tori was just about to throw away, Teddy?" Imoen pleasantly asks. She's so sweet and pretty and honest that usually she can get away with any lie.

"Maybe you didn't know this, Imoen Peters," Teddy tells her almost kindly, "because you were so busy being a good girl and writing your assignments and all, but this happens to be a note that our not-so-good little Victoire and Nell were passing back and forth all class time. Probably filled with asinine gossip." He smiled a half-smirk.

"Why would you care though?" Imoen asks, still as sweet and innocent as ever. "It's probably just filled with girl talk. Whatever's got Nell's wand at the time, you know..."

"I would normally believe that," Teddy replied cordially, "if it hadn't been for Nell's constant looks back at me while the note-writing was taking place."

_Damn her._

"So naturally, I'd like to think that this has something to do with me. And if it has," Teddy tosses the note into the air and catches it again with one hand, "I have a right to know what it is."

I feel my face turn exceptionally hot and my eyes water as they do when I get particularly flustered. Damn my mother too for giving me her pale, blonde and blue-eyed genes which are so subject to change whenever I feel an emotion.

"You're changing color, Victoire," Teddy says, still tossing the note up and down, up and down. It's really quite comical to me that he should say such a thing, because as we speak I notice that his soft brown eyes are melting into a cool green. A pretty green. "You're turning all red. And I know you, I know how you are. You want to hide something from me." He stops tossing the crumpled note and looks at it curiously. "Which must mean one of two things."

We're all silent.

"It's either something good or something bad," he remarks, turning the crumpled note about in his hand.

I find my voice. "Something good? Something bad? What are you talking about, Teddy?"

He isn't fazed by my hints that he's completely mental. "You're embarrassed for one of two reasons. One: You wrote something about me in this note that's extremely unflattering, rude, or even cruel." I flush even harder. "Something that would essentially hurt me." My face turns redder still, I can feel it. "Or," he continues, "there's reason two: You wrote something good about me, something that shows that you don't harbor nothing but hate for me in your being. And you're afraid to let me see it because you're afraid to show your feelings. Or in other words, you're afraid to feel. So which is it, Victoire?"

_Both._

He stares at me, waiting for me to answer for a long time. It feels like hours but maybe it was only a few minutes. Or a few moments. I try not to look at him. I stare at my feet, at the note he is still grasping in his hand. Anything to avoid his ever-changing eyes. The silence is unfathomable.

I hear footsteps from behind us. "Hey everyone; Tori, Imoen, Teddy. Are we going to go to dinner or are we going to stand here looking at each other all day?" Thank Merlin for Oliver Wood the Second. Honestly he has the best timing I've ever known of anyone. I know he's done it on purpose, interrupted our little moment, but I'm glad. I want nothing but to be out of this room with that note in my hand and to go burn it in the common room fireplace at this moment.

Teddy Lupin still looks at me, but with a suddenly sobering look. His eyes fade back into a soft brown and he tosses the note to Imoen, shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging. "I'll just be going then, wouldn't want to over stay my welcome with this group. And I wouldn't want Victoire's face to catch on fire or anything." He began to leave.

But as he passed, I heard myself say softly to him, "I'm sorry."

Then, very quietly, he said, "Never apologize for showing feeling. When you do so, you apologize for the truth." I don't know if it was in response to my apology or just in general, or if he was just saying it to himself, but he just said it and then continued out of the chamber.

"What did he mean by that?" asks Imoen, already tearing up the note into tiny, unreadable pieces. "Never apologize for showing feeling...I never knew Teddy Lupin was the poet type."

"He isn't," Oliver said, "well at least not that I know of. He's quoting someone else. I've heard it before, but I can't place it."

"Ah, the poetry reader of our group," Imoen grinned and gestured at Oliver. "I don't know why you like it. I can barely understand what they're trying to say."

"It's just a liking for the taste of it," Oliver reasoned, grinning back. "It's the same as liking opera or abstract art or film."

"Another ridiculous concept." Imoen laughs.

"Yeah, well..." Oliver mutters an incantation and waves his wand over the pieces, igniting them with fire. The curl up into tiny flames and fell onto the table as ashes. He waves his wand again and the ashes are gone. "So what was so terrible that you and Nell wrote in that note anyway?"

"Teddy told you?" I ask, concerned.

"Nah," he shakes his head. "But it doesn't take Masterson Leviosa to reason that you two were writing about him. He was getting stared at every two seconds."

"Was it really that obvious?"

He shrugs regretfully. "Yeah." I sigh. "I don't get why you won't just give the guy a chance, Tor! All he wants is a chance."

"I know," I reply, finally gathering my things and taking my bag from Imoen. "I'm just not ready to give it to him."

"That's what you've been saying since first year, Tori. Really ever since I knew you." Oliver leads our group out of the chamber and into the corridor where Jimmy (ew) is waiting for him to come out.

He gives us a curt nod. "Girls," he says in distaste.

I nod back. "Ass." He gives me a dirty look, but continues walking with the three of us.

"Teddy isn't a bad guy," Oliver insists. "Sometimes he gets his priorities mixed up, but you can't blame him."

"Oh don't give me that 'he's an orphan, feel bad for him' stuff again, Oliver," I interrupt. "It didn't work when we visited his parents' graves for our History of Magic field trip and it won't work now. Shady pasts don't make a person who they are."

"Quiet your voice, Tori," Imoen says. "Teddy's at the end of the corridor."

"You're all still trying to get her to give old Ted a chance?" Jimmy says incredulously. "Honestly, he should give it up already! She may be part Veela but that doesn't make up in what she clearly lacks in brain cells."

"Shut it, Mayer," Oliver mutters. "Teddy just wants one chance. Give it to him, Tor."

I sigh and turn to Oliver, all of us stopping. "Have you ever wanted a girl for ten years straight? So much that you wouldn't even have real relationships with other girls? So much that you would make a fool out of yourself for her attention or try and make yourself look cool for her?"

Oliver looks sideways. "Er, maybe. I dunno."

"Right. It doesn't happen to guys. Does it, Jimmy?" I look at him.

"Nah," he shakes his head. "Not typically. But you know, maybe for a certain girl."

"What?" I ask. My only alliance, breaking down.

"If she was really special than maybe." He runs a hand through his black hair. "I'm starting to sound more of a fag than you, Oliver."

"Shut it, Mayer," Oliver repeats, but this time with less heart in it. Insults seem to roll of Oliver.

We walk along in silence for a bit.

"I don't like him," I say after some time. "I can't even fathom him on most days."

"We know, Tori," Imoen says softly. "You don't have to convince us. I don't know why we're always trying to get you to give Teddy a chance when we know you don't like him."

"So...how do I get rid of him?" They look at me as if I just asked why Voldemort was a bad guy. "I mean, not get rid of him...just discourage him."

"Without hurting him," adds Imoen.

"Yeah, that too. I need to get rid of him quick and easy within the period of about ten minutes."

"Tell him straight out," Jimmy suggests. "Lay it all out on the table for him. Tell him it isn't going to work."

"Done it before," I sigh.

"Say you just want to be friends," Imoen concedes.

Oliver shakes his head vehemently. "No, that's even worse than saying you already have a boyfriend. For a guy anyways."

"Why?" Imoen asks curiously.

"Because if you have a boyfriend it's like okay, well she's not available at the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't have a chance in the future. But if she says 'I just want to be friends', that's way worse. It makes a guy feel like oh, I'm not good enough for this girl and I never will be."

"Ohh," Imoen and I coo together. We never knew boys had such insights into what girls do.

"Or you could just do this," amends Jimmy. And before I know what's happening, he's grabbed me by the tops of my arms, swung me around, and is kissing me.

Full on.

In my mouth.

And I have to admit...I never knew French Kissing could be so wonderful. His tongue inside my mouth, massaging mine. I could taste his blessed lips as they enveloped mine, over and over again, his tongue flicked over my teeth and it was all I could do from sighing in pleasure against his mouth.

Not that I like Jimmy. I just like kissing him in this moment. I'll never like Jimmy like that and he knows it. But we both like kissing.

When we pull away, I notice at first glance that Jimmy's mouth has turned a beautiful lustrous red from our kissing and he's breathing heavily. His deep brown eyes look almost hungry as he looks back at me. I look over his shoulder and see Imoen and Oliver looking at the two of us in shock.

And at the end of the hallway, Teddy Lupin is looking at us. He's seen the whole thing. And he's looking absolutely murderous.

I watch regretfully as he hastily walks away.

"And that," Jimmy says, watching after Teddy, "is how you get rid of a guy in ten seconds."

**A/N: You were completely amazing to read the whole thing and to make yourself the best person ever, all you have to do is write a few words as a review! I'd appreciate it so very much! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Oliver," I said, throwing myself onto the sofa he was sitting on. I sighed, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

He looked up from his book, grinning. "Bad day?"

I shook my head. "Just confusing, I suppose. I mean the whole thing with Jimmy earlier..."

"Not to mention the entire Teddy incident," he added. "Don't worry about it too much, Tori. At least try not to. I mean yeah, what happened between you and Teddy obviously impacted him in a negative way, but worse stuff has been done to him, mostly by your doing..."

"Oliver!"

He grinned and continued, "Teddy has a tough skin. He can take care of himself. It might take him a few, er, years to completely get over you but he eventually will. It really sucks when you like someone who doesn't like you back."

"I doubt you would know anything about that, Oliver." I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He asked. "For your information, I go through life every day wanting a girl, one specific girl, who will never go with me. Ever. I just hide my feelings better than Teddy."

"Definitely better than Teddy."

"But I don't bother myself with it too much," he continued. "With the girl, I mean. I've liked her for almost three years now and I'm fine. I date other girls and I'm okay with that."

I clicked my tongue. "Oliver, that's terrible! You go out with all those girlfriends while you're still in love with that one specific girl?"

Oliver laughed. "You make me sound like such a girl, Tori! No I'm not 'in love' with her, I just fancy her, that's all. I've just fancied her for a long time."

"Three years is an exceptionally long time," I commented. "But Teddy does beat you out there. He's been fully 'in love' with me for over a decade."

"That's a title he can keep," Oliver replied, smiling.

I sat up on my knees, grinning at him. "So who's the girl?"

"What?"

"This girl you've liked for so long. Who is she?"

He closed his book, placing his quill inside to mark his place, and laughed. "I'm not about to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just know you'll go to my ever-annoying sister and spill it out to her, giving her license to mock me about it for the rest of my life!"

"I wouldn't tell Nell!" I exclaimed. "I _don't_ tell Nell stuff like that. She's far too talkative. But don't tell her I said that..."

"I won't," Oliver assured me. "You can tell her yourself." He demurely nodded his head to the right, where Nell was coming from the portrait hole looking particularly pissed.

"Where were you at dinner?" she accused me, coming straight over to the pair of us. She stood there, hands on hips, tapping her foot. "Neither you or Imoen were there and I had to sit with Katy and Liz. Katy and Liz! I mean they're nice girls and our roommates and all but to sit and eat with them? Torture. Complete torture."

"Katy Sumpter is a perfectly sweet girl. And Liz Richert is just...congenial."

"Katy Sumpter..." repeated Oliver slowly. I don't even want to think about what was going on in his twisted mind at that moment.

"Girls like Katy Sumpter are the reason why I have silencing charms placed all around my bed in our dorm," smirked Nell. "And to block out the noise of Imoen's little pet."

"Where is Imoen?" asked Oliver.

Nell shrugged, "I wouldn't know, maybe in her dorm. Anyways, at least Katy and Liz left after a little while to go talk to Schleitzer Markov. Apparently he had some hot gossip. Jimmy Mayer apparently kissed some girl in front of a large portion of the school or something like that." She laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

But her laugh was majorly overpowered by Oliver's. He burst out in a gut-wrenching guffaw at this comment, his entire body shaking. I elbowed him in the side but he just continued before standing and laughing out, "This is my cue to leave. I have to go, er, study. See you all later," and running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Nell rolled her eyes and smirked. "He's such a moron. Sometimes I can't even believe we're related, not to mention twins." She sat down on the sofa, taking Oliver's place. "So where were you and Imoen? Not hungry?"

"We started to come," I began, "we _wanted_ to, but we just couldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know...we just walked in and saw Jimmy and Oliver standing right close to the door and then it just didn't seem like such a good idea...it might have been really awkward."

"Why would it have been awkward? It's never been before..." Nell was smiling confusedly but then a sudden look of realization came over her face. "Oh Merlin, Tori...you're not saying that you and Jimmy..."

"It really was nothing, Nell. I mean, it didn't mean anything. One moment we were just walking along talking about Teddy Lupin and the next he was kissing me..."

"I thought you hated him," Nell said. "You've always said you hated him."

"I do!" I insisted. I looked down at my skirt. "I did..."

"So that one little kiss changed everything, did it?" Nell asked.

I laughed a bit. "I wouldn't exactly call it little."

Nell rolled her eyes and scoffed in the most sarcastic manner that she could pull off. "This is so typical of you, Tor. You complain about someone for years, you make me and Imoen listen to your whining, and then you just go back on everything you said."

"That is so not true, Nell."

"You know it is," she replied coldly. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you like him or what?" When I didn't immediately reply she asked, "Victoire, do you like him?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I told you it was nothing! It was all because of Teddy Lupin! He made me incredibly upset after class today! Remember that note that we were passing--"

"Oh, it always comes back to Teddy Lupin, doesn't it?" Nell gave a short, heartless laugh. "Everything is always because of Teddy Lupin. He affects everything: your friends, your love life, your grades, and you just sit there and lap it all up so you can have something to whine about to Imoen and me and Oliver. And another thing," she added, standing up and looking down at me, "don't think I don't realize that you press all your worries onto Oliver just to get closer to him. You've fancied him for years and you just display it by cozying up to him and getting sympathy."

"That is completely untrue and you know it!"

"Victoire!" Nell exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands. "I just came in through the portrait hole and the very first thing I see is you sitting two inches away from my brother, your bare skin practically pressed onto him. And it's honestly really pathetic to see you throwing yourself in front of the three guys who can't have you."

"I don't throw myself at Oliver. I don't like Oliver like that. He likes someone else, anyways."

"That's what all of your boys say, don't they?" Nell raised an eyebrow. "Oliver dates other people. Jimmy does. Even Teddy goes out with other girls. It's all to try and prove that you don't control them, have you ever thought about that? And it's so ridiculous how you try and tempt them by hugging all over them when you'll just pull away when they try to hug you back."

"I don't even hug Teddy! Or Jimmy!"

"You will though," Nell nodded. "You're already getting over your hatred of Jimmy because he kissed you and watch, the same exact thing will happen with Teddy. Just watch. But in time, Victoire, they'll find out that you're just a selfish, unremarkable tease. It's a good thing I already know or I might have actually trusted you."

With that, she stormed away.

"Merlin, Teddy! I know you're mad but did you really have to wreck the entire room? It's going to take me at least ten minutes to shove all this back under my bed." Damian Gray kicked his way into the dorm he shared with Teddy, slowly navigating his way through the mess he had made.

"Shut up, Damian," Teddy muttered. He sat on his four-poster bed playing around with a practice snitch Harry had gotten him for his last birthday.

"Touchy," Damian commented, throwing himself onto his own bed and levitating his clothing from the floor to into his trunk with his wand. "Do you want to go play a scrimmage on the pitch? Or get something to eat?"

"No."

Damian grinned slyly and sat up on his bed. "So did you hear that Jimmy Mayer snogged Victoire Weasley?" He only barely managed to duck as the enchanted snitch began to beat him about the head. "Call it off, Teddy! It was just a joke!"

Teddy took the enchantment off and sat back. "Well it wasn't funny. Don't consider going into comedy anytime soon."

"Thanks," remarked Damian. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "This is gonna sound really strange and random, Teddy, but I think it's kind of cool what you're doing for Victoire."

"For Victoire?" Teddy scoffed. "Lately I feel like I'm doing something _to_ her."

Damian shrugged. "Well, you are. But she's never gonna find another guy who'll fall all over her like you do. I mean, I definitely wouldn't." He got up and began to leave the room. "Keep trying. She'll come around."

As the door clicked close, Teddy smirked and thought to himself, _Yeah. Or she won't._

**  
****Yes, I know that this is a long-awaited and short chapter but life has been so busy lately. I really wanted to get this chapter out though because I think it gives a lot of clues as to who the characters really are...what you might not see at first glance. Please give feedback on what you think of the characters--what you like and don't like. It's hard for me to judge them, as their creator. Just a quick reminder: REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't see why Nell should be all pissed at me over something that I have absolutely no control over!" I paced around the dorm bathroom the next morning, empty of everyone except for Imoen and I. Frustratedly, I threw a strand of blonde hair behind my ear and slumped down onto the toilet. "I told her and told her that nothing was between me and Jimmy but she wouldn't listen. How can she be so goddamed stubborn sometimes?"

Imoen glanced toward the closed door for a moment, perhaps wishing that my voice was a bit quieter so not to be heard by Nell. "I don't know, Tor. Jimmy kissed you like that so suddenly...he must have wanted to. He certainly looked like he wanted to."

I groaned and slumped back against the wall. "Thanks, Imoen. Really. That's all I needed to hear right now."

She didn't say anything. She just leaned closer to the mirror and resumed applying her mascara.

Closing my eyes, I re-visioned the entire scene in the hallway. Jimmy's stupid remark, then his warm hands on my arms, pulling me toward him...he had the gentlest touch I had ever felt...then his kiss, soft and tender, his tongue in my mouth...

I opened one eye and looked at Imoen. "You really think he likes me?"

"I think..." Imoen murmured, as not to disturb her newly-applied makeup. "I think Jimmy is not the kind of guy to kiss someone he doesn't fancy."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. But he's treated me so badly all these years."

"My grandmother always used to tell me and Marina that boys only teased girls they liked. Of course, I never believed her...but maybe she was right."

I bit my lip. "Do you think Jimmy is cute?"

Imoen thought for a moment. "I think Jimmy is very good-looking. I mean, he's not really the type I find extremely good-looking, but he does have a certain thing going on."

"Why isn't he your type?"

"Well, what I mean to say is that Jimmy is quite exotic-looking. His black hair and dark eyes and everything--"

"He's Italian on his mum's side. Like fully Italian."

"Yeah, I thought it might be something like that," Imoen continued. "Well he's very good-looking in that way but I prefer boys who are...I suppose more fair-looking."

"What do you mean, you like them not very good-looking?" I asked. This surprised me.

"No, no. Not at all. I meant that I like them rather sweet-looking, more handsome than exotic." Imoen squirted some lotion onto her hands and rubbed it throughout her skin. She looked up, smiling a bit as she thought a moment. "Someone like...like Oliver."

"Imoen, you like Oliver?!" I exclaimed.

She laughed, shushing me. "No, of course I don't like Oliver. Oliver is much more like a brother to me than anything. I mean, we've listened to his girl problems for four years and that just kind of puts me off a bit to her a boy's inner thoughts. Not as a friend but definitely as a love interest. Besides, I haven't even liked anyone since Devon."

"But you have to admit that Ollie is extremely adorable," I persisted.  
"All the girls know it."

She laughed. "I know it too. But that doesn't make him any more appealing toward me. This is hard enough as it is."

I cringed sympathetically. "You're still really not over Devon, huh?"

She quietly put her things in their place under the counter before replying, "It's just a process. I mean, our relationship was serious, everyone thought so. His parents even thought we were going to get married. So to be put back on the market all the sudden...it's just very strange." She smiled. "At least he's in Ravenclaw so I hardly have to see him."

I laughed. "You find something good in everything."

She shrugged. "You have to if you want to live a somewhat-pleasant life." Imoen crouched beside where I sat. "So you have to find the best in the whole Jimmy-situation. Even if it turns into nothing, you'll still have gotten a brilliant snog."

I burst out laughing. And that was when Nell came into the bathroom.  
I quickly stopped laughing and avoided looking at her. Imoen straighened up, smoothed her skirt, and said pleasantly, "Morning, Nell."

But Nell barely looked at her. She just got her things from under the counter and left the room, nearly slamming the door after her.

"Nell fancies Jimmy!" Imoen exclaimed immediately after the door shut. She looked at me excitedly. "That's why she was so mad when you told her he kissed you! I'll bet you she wouldn't have been nearly as mad if you had said you kissed him, but you didn't! You said he kissed you which she thinks is worse because it means he probably likes you!"

I laughed. "That's absolutely ridiculus, Imoen. Nell hasn't ever even liked a guy to my knowlege."

"To your knowlege," Imoen nodded. "But who knows, maybe she's liked Jimmy for years! It was probably unavoidable for her because he was always around her house."

I rolled my eyes. "Nell doesn't exactly need a reason to be rude to me. There have been plenty of previous circumstances of her rudeness from which there was no origin."

Imoen shrugged. "Okay..." She turned to the sink. "Do you want to borrow my face cream today until we can go into Hogsmeade to get some more for you?"

"Yeah," I replied, getting up and going to the counter. "Imoen, why are you always on my side?"

"What?"

"Whenever Nell and I have one of our stupid arguments, you're always still friends with me."

"I'm always still friends with her too."

"I know...but you're always my best friend. Thanks."

She smiled at me. "It's no problem. You're mine too. But sometimes...it is hard to be friends with Nell. But that doesn't mean we can just give up on her."

I sighed and scrubbed some cream onto my face. "I know. I know."

"Uh-oh, looks as if your parents are having marriage issues, Tori," Oliver laughed as he ran up next to me and Imoen in the hallway on our way to Potions. He thrust a copy of _Witch Weekley_ toward me, a constant source of comedic relief for all of us.

Imoen laughed and grabbed at it, showing me the glossy cover on with there was a picture of my gruffy father and glamorous mom in the low corner, next to a subliner: _Trouble in Paradise? Legendary wizarding family in midst of turmoil._

I leafed through the magazine, rolling my eyes until I came to the full story. "'The Weasley's Woes, an article by Damella Roland. Though the Weasley clan is a powerful and mighty one, their fame and fortune may not be able to save one of their many famous families. Bill Weasley, a high-end employee of Gringotts, and Fleur Delacour-Weasley, a French socialite, have been on the rocks of their marriage for the past few months, a source tells us. The couple, married soon before the Great Wizarding War began, currently have a relationship spewed with fights and disagreements. Friends say they have created a hostile living-environment for their three children: Victoire aged 15, Dominique aged 10, and Louis aged 8.'" I scoffed and folded the magazine in two. "Who writes this trash, not to mention thinks it up." I tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much," Oliver grinned. "My dad was in it too. Apparently he's leaving his Chudley coaching job to go coach in Italy."

"Is he?" Imoen asked.

"Nah, never. He's won way too many honors for bringing them their winning streak to ever leave. He's gonna die before resigning."

Imoen rolled her eyes smiling, "Funny."

"Oliver!" A call came from across the hallway. It was Jimmy Mayer, beconing for Oliver. But not for the other two of us.

"But hey, I have to go. I'll see you two in Potions?" Oliver softly cuffed Imoen along the cheek in a playful sort of way, grinned at me, and ran off to Jimmy.

"What an imbecile," I commented of Jimmy.

Imoen reached onto the top of the trash can and pulled out the _Witch Weekly_, tugging me over to a nearby bench to sit and look at it. "Jimmy's a prat, we've always known it. Doesn't really matter though, does it." She leafed through the shining pages.

"Ugh, why do you even look at that? It's not like you have to worry about your family being in there." I sat back in the bench, crossing my arms.

"You're right about that. But I find some of the articles kind of interesting," she admitted. "Did you know that the guy who invented the wizard cell phones is getting married? Dennis Creevey?"

"Hm," I replied, uninterested.

She glanced up from the magazine. "Oh Tor, don't look now but Teddy just turned the corner."

Ignoring her advice, I immediately looked up. And there he was.

I saw him plain as day. And he saw me. But what happened next was unimaginable.

**A/N: Firstly, please review!**

Yes, another chapter! (I'm on a roll!) Just a heads up: in the next chapters you'll get...

A confrontation between Teddy and Jimmy.  
An Oliver confession.  
A surprise *hint hint* from Imoen.  
And...a Teddy/Victoire talk. Exciting!

Anyways, if you have any questions about the story, please visit my Meet the Author page! Thanks a bunch (: reviews are loved!


End file.
